walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Jed (TV Series)
Jed is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a member of the Saviors. He serves as the primary antagonist of the first half of Season 9. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Jed's life prior to or as the outbreak began. He may lived somewhere in or near Washington, D.C.. Post-Apocalypse At some point in the apocalypse, Jed somehow came into contact with a group named "The Saviors" which he subsequently joined. Season 9 "The Bridge" While working on the bridge, Henry arrives to give water to the workers. Justin shoves him down for not giving him extra water and starts drinking from the jug. Henry gets angry and knocks him down with his stick. Jed sees this and mocks Justin, before helping him get up. A furious Justin gets up to retaliate, but Daryl stops him, saying that the kid’s just doing his job. Justin swings at him and Daryl punches him in the face. They start fighting. Jed prevents Aaron from intervening. A while later, a herd of walkers arrive at the labor site and a commotion ensues. Jed panics and lets go of one of the logs, making it fall onto Aaron’s arm, crushing it. Daryl orders Jed and the rest to lift the log while he double-knives the walkers around him. That night, he socializes with Regina and Laura around a campfire. “Warning Signs” On the road, Jed and a small group of Saviors stop Maggie and Kal from bringing food to the Sanctuary to question her about their missing people. He steals a tomato out of the back and takes a large bite, mocking her. Maggie says she’ll mark him down for it while the other Saviors let her pass. At the camp, the Saviors are furious with the news of Justin’s death. Alden promises they’ll get to the bottom of it but is punched in the face by Jed, who claims he isn't one of them anymore. Carol steps in with her gun at her hip, stopping Jed. Jed watches in amusement as the Saviors start accusing Daryl and Anne of being the culprits. They grab axes to retaliate when Rick rides in the middle of the group with his gun drawn and warns everyone to back off. Laura disarms Jed and tells him to calm down. At night, Jed and D.J. ambush Carol and Rick in the woods. He holds Carol at knifepoint while Rick points a gun at his head. Jed explains to Rick that this is about getting their guns back for protection before leaving. Carol sneakily pulls a knife out of her sleeve and stabs him in the shoulder while Rick forces D.J. to his knees. Jed asks Carol why she didn't kill him to which she answers that every life counts. The next morning, Jed, along with the other Saviors leave the campsite. "The Obliged" At the camp, as Carol packs up, an armed Jed and several Saviors return. Jed shows her Alden's gun. When asked where he got the gun, Jed simply states that unlike Carol, Alden wasn't fast enough to defend himself. He reveals he knows that Oceanside were the ones killing the Saviors and he needs her to step aside so he can enact his revenge. Carol pretends to surrender but attacks him again, however more Saviors show up and a shoot-out ensues. "Who Are You Now?" Jed will appaear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jed has killed: * Kathy (Alive) *Numerous campsite survivors (Caused and Direct) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Relationships Justin Justin and Jed seem to have been friends. When Henry knocked Justin down, Jed mocked him but was quick to help Justin back on his feet and also had his back during his fight with Daryl, preventing Aaron from intervening. Like most Saviors, Jed is outraged to discover Justin dead, becoming even more antagonistic to the other communities as a result. Carol Peletier Carol and Jed have a poor relationship, with Jed not respecting her leadership, presumably because he doesn't see her as one of them. During the camp brawl, Jed's distrust of Carol is only solidified when she tries to deescalate the situation, which Jed saw as Carol betraying the Saviors and siding with the other communities. He goes as far as holding a knife to Carol's throat in an attempt to extort guns from Rick. Carol frees herself by stabbing Jed in the shoulder, but opts not to kill him, much to his surprise. Despite Carol sparing his life, Jed's attitude towards her doesn't change as he later returns to the campsite with several other Saviors, this time armed with Alden's pistol, and once again attempts to extort the guns from the other communities. He also reveals that he sees Carol as weak, believing that her stabbing him was a lucky shot. Alden Jed seems to resent Alden for leaving the Saviors to live at the Hilltop. When Alden tries to defuse the hostile situation at the camp, Jed responds by punching Alden in the face and claiming he isn't one of them anymore. When Alden escorts the Saviors back to the Sanctuary, Jed attacks him and steals his gun. Appearances TV Series Season 9 *"The Bridge" *”Warning Signs” *"The Obliged" *"Who Are You Now?" Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Season 9 Characters Category:TV Series Category:The Saviors Category:Unknown